


Gloriana

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Thank you itv for ruining my life, This isn’t historically accurate, Vicbourne, like at all, nope - Freeform, short af, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: A story of Victoria's first time. She needs to learn how to please her soon to be husband. Who better to teach her than the man she loves most?





	Gloriana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Yes, I am back, and here is some Vicbourne! This is obviously not historically accurate. Like at all. But, there’s a special place in my heart for these two, and as Victoria is now on Netflix, I thought I’d celebrate my getting back into the fandom with this.
> 
> As always,  
> enjoy!

The door to Victoria's chambers opened, and she led him in, hand securely in his. William kicked the door shut behind him, and she allowed him to pull her flush against him. She had seen people kiss before. She knew how that worked. She had kissed Brodie, once. They were both curious and young. It had not been unpleasant, but neither of them had known what they were doing. 

Now, however, as William claimed her mouth with his own, Victoria understood why people did it so often. It was a strange feeling, but she liked it. It made her stomach tighten with desire. She fisted her hands in William's jacket, and pulled him backwards until her calves hit wood and cotton.

They fell back onto the bed, her hair falling in a chocolate halo on the pillow. William hovered above her, lips warm and soft against hers. She let out a small sound against him, and reached up to tangle a hand in his hair. 

'I don't know what I'm doing,' she admitted quietly. He chuckled, leant down to kiss her again.

'Then let me teach you, ma'am,' came his reply, his voice a soft timbre. She nodded breathlessly, let him lead her in this as he had in everything else. His lips were soft against the skin of her neck as he kissed down it, the gentle scratch of his stubble eliciting shaky gasps from her. She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her, to never stop touching her. 

They were both still fully clothed, but she could feel the hardness of his muscles beneath the fabric of his jacket. With shaky hands, she undid the buttons, one after the other, and pushed the fabric aside to lay her palms flat on his chest. A layer of cotton and fine craftsmanship stood between her, and his skin. 

Was it not but a day ago she was condemning her mother's handmaiden of illegal conversations? Now, she was doing far worse with her Prime Minister, but how could something so good be so forbidden? 

She helped him rid her of her dress and the corset beneath it, let him ease her back down onto the silken sheets, her mouth on his, his hands on her. They were calloused with years of writing, and working, and holding the reins of a horse. They were strong and impossibly gentle as they explored her body. She moaned quietly, arching up into his touch as his fingers concentrated on her breasts. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, and her hands fisted in the sheets. Murmurs of praise fell past her kiss-swollen lips, the heat that was coiling deep within her fast becoming a need for something more. He did not disappoint her, and he kissed his way down her stomach, scraping his teeth over the pale alabaster skin. His fingers grazed her inner thighs, then so, too, did his lips. 

She sucked in a breath when he touched a part of her that she'd not dared to touch herself. It felt good, amazingly so. He was so gentle in his ministrations, and while she had been grateful for his care, it was beginning to drive her mad with desire. Her hips bucked up into his hands of their own accord, and she blushed scarlet at the noise that fell past her lips. He chuckled again, the noise breathless and throaty. He was as experienced in this as he was in all other things, and she fell apart under his reverent touch. 

A whimper of displeasure left her as he pulled away. With a plea on her tongue, she paused as she realised exactly why he had stopped. She sat up, her fingers joining his as they relived him of his many layers of clothing. She sucked in a breath, gaze drinking in her Lord M in all his glory. He had looked strong under his dress clothes, and the defined muscles they had hidden from her confirmed her theory. She flattened her palms over his bare chest, feeling his heart thud beneath her hands. Exploratory touches revealed his toned, defined stomach and strong thighs. 

'You are beautiful, William.'

His cheeks dusted with pick. Victoria found it exceedingly pretty, and she'd have told him so had he not claimed her mouth with his own once again. She melted into the kiss, arms moving to encircle his neck. He laid her down, a hand moving from her cheek to her breasts. She sucked in a breath, arching into his deft touch. 

A soft gasp was all she was capable of. The pain of being stretched was new but not unwelcomed, as was the intrusion of him inside of her. He was still a moment, allowing for her to adjust. Victoria quickly became impatient.

'For the love of God, Melbourne, _move_ ,' she begged, and he did. Her leg moved to wrap around his waist, and her heel dug into his back as he thrusted into her. He made breathy sounds above her, and she leaned up, caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. He laughed, shocked, and moved to kiss her properly. They moved together in unison, her toes curling in pleasure. She was faintly aware of the sounds leaving her, and how very loud she was, but could not find it within herself to care. Her nails dragged down his back as he kissed her. Pleasure was building inside of her. It was becoming too much, and her cries became more ragged and broken. 

Her back snapped into an arch, and she threw her head back with a loud cry of his name as all her muscles contracted simultaneously. Her vision whitened as ecstasy rocked every cell on her body. Vaguely, she felt her lover still, and he buried his face in her neck as he, too, found completion. He came inside of her, against his better judgement, the tension in his body released with a guttural cry of her name. He collapsed, boneless, beside her, and they both laid there, breathing heavily. 

Victoria could not find the words to explain what she was feeling, she simply kissed him, softer, much more intimately. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and his thumb ghosted over her cheekbone. Blue eyes stared into green, and Victoria smiled, kissed him once more, then rolled over. She curled up in her Lord Melbourne's arms, her back pressed flush against his chest. His arm fell securely around her waist, and he held her close, breath ghosting over the nape of her neck. Victoria smiled, and fell into one of the best night's sleep she'd ever had. 

When she woke in the morning, her new lover still asleep beside her, she thanked God for putting this beautiful man in her path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are love!


End file.
